It is generally known to provide a spreader system for spreading or broadcasting ingredients, such as fertilizer and fertilizer supplements, organics, sand and other granular materials over a ground surface. A conventional spreader has one or more bins or hoppers for holding dry bulk material for distribution. one or more conveyors are typically provided underneath the bins or hoppers for receiving the dry bulk material from the one or more bins or hoppers and transporting the dry bulk material to one or more spinners located off the tail end of the spreader.
A typical spreader may have individual hydraulic control systems for operating the one or more conveyors and the one or more spinners. These systems have a number of disadvantages. They present a complicated maze of hydraulic lines and associated valves and other equipment for operating the hydraulic systems. Maintenance of such systems is difficult and time consuming. Should, for example, a valve or other associated equipment fail, typically hoses need to be removed consuming significant time and wasted hydraulic oil. Diagnosis of performance issues can also be quite time consuming.